Not You
by catanaeda
Summary: very Slow building McNozzo. Events lead to McGee resigning from NCIS.


The morning ride in the elevator took longer than usual. Yet it was not long enough. Staring at his reflection in the closed door he contemplated the events of the last three weeks. He yearned for events to have transpired differently, but he knew there was no undoing any of it. Would he mourn the loss of this life? The ache in his heart told him that he would miss it a great deal. Would he move on? Could he move on? He let out a long breath. "Can has nothing to you with it Tim" Even in the weak reflection of the elevator door he looked exhausted, he looked unkempt. "I look pathetic." With a soft ding the doors slowly opened to the bullpen, his job, his coworkers- his home away from home. He closed his eyes, clutched the envelope tight in his left hand and exited the elevator.

Ziva was already at her desk working, she glanced up and nodded a hello before turning back to her computer screen. He glanced at his desk. His bare desk. He wondered if anyone had noticed how sparse it had become over the last few days. Tony was no where to be seen, _defiantly a good turn of events_. Tim swallowed hard before turning to Ziva again. "Ziva." His voice was calm, which surprised him a little.

"Yes McGee?" She didn't look up from her screen.

"Is Gibbs in yet?"

"Right here McGee" Tim flinched a little and chuckled to himself, _how many years and he still sneaks up on me like that. "_What do you need."

"Boss I-" Tim started but was cut off.

"YOU'RE LATE DINOZZO" Gibbs stated loudly at the man approaching from behind him.

Tony grunted and sat quickly at his desk. _So much for miracles. _Tim took the few seconds to look him over. Tony's hair was immaculate, not a hair out of place. He was dressed sharply. His eyes were clouded, unfocused. Tim's eyes then traveled down Tony's face and to his neck. He felt the calm evaporate from him and all of the sorrow once again flood him.

Gibbs chuckled, "Late night DiNozzo?"

Tony's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yea Boss." He didn't look at either of the men standing next to his desk.

Gibbs turned to Tim. "What was it you needed McGee?" He took a long sip of his coffee.

Tim hesitated. He willed his nerves calm. "Can I speak to you?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "In your office." Tim amended.

Gibb's eyebrow was joined by his other. His eyes snapped to the envelope in McGee's hand. They both knew the only office Gibbs had was the elevator and they started towards it.

They stepped in and Tim hit the button for the first floor entrance. Before they traveled a single floor down Gibbs slammed the emergency stop and rounded on Tim. "If that is anything except a check with a large heap of money in my name the answer is no." Tim looked at the floor, then the walls, then settled on Gibbs. "McGee, like a told Ziva two days ago- I do not care how much you want to go see family for the holidays or whatever- this is not a time when an NCIS agent can take a vacat-"

"It is not a request for a vacation." Tim extended the letter towards Gibbs. "It's my letter of resignation from the agency." Gibbs gently took the letter, not saying a word. "I find that my judgment has become compromised regarding a member of the team, and I know I can not perform to your standards, or mine, because of it. My reports are already on your desk."

Gibbs swallowed. "Who."

Tim shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It was my error in judgment and it is my fall to take. It has been an honor working with you Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and hit the emergency switch again and the number of the floor below. They stood in silence until the doors opened. "Will you need anything from your desk?"

"I took care of it last night, Boss."

Gibbs nodded again. "Did you already inform the team?"

"No sir. I would rather avoid goodbyes."

"Go talk to Abby"

"I already asked her meet to me in the lobby."

"Right then. Good luck McGee, hopefully we wont have to cross paths again." He stepped out of the elevator. The doors closed and McGee took his last ride in the NCIS elevator.

---

Back in the Bullpen Ziva eyed Tony. "Wonder what McGee had to talk to him about."

Tony grunted, "Does it matter?"

"Well, they stopped before they hit the next floor. That's gotta be a sign…."

"Probie is probably asking Gibbs for a vacation or something equally as stupid."

"You know Tony, you have been very harsh towards McGee the last few days."

"You're point. ZI-VA?"

"No Point. Just an observation." She glanced at the elevator again. "They moved. Stopped one floor down."

"Someone else probably got on." They watched as the elevator sat there for a full minute before continuing to the lobby.

"Why would they go to the Lobby?"

The second elevator dinged and a very silent Gibbs stepped out, silencing any speculation.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Boss, I got the reports done. They're-"

Gibbs walked passed Tony and Ziva, up the stairs and into the directors office.

"What the…? Whatever McGee said to him really pissed him off. Hate to be Probie right now."

Ziva shot Tony a glare that went unnoticed. They sat in silence for about a minute before Ziva spoke up. "Wait a minute. This morning, when McGee came in…I believe he was holding a letter."

"Point, Ziva?"

"Gibbs was holding one very similar when he came back up."

Tony's brow furrowed.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. "I am beginning to worry. Tony?"

"Probably nothing Ziva. Stop over analyzing. Probie probably had a doctors appointment or something lame."

The sound of crying filtered through their conversation. "GUYS! ZIVA!T-TONY!" Abby rushed towards them, crying freely. She hugged them each in turn. "Oh. Oh Guys!!" She choked out between sobs. "HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CALM!?!?!?! Where's Gibbs?"

"He's with the director." Ziva and Tony exchanged worried glances. "Abby, What's wrong?"

Abby sat down on the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest. "McGee…he's…he's.." the rest was drowned out in her anguished sobs.

* * *

Three Weeks Ago.

The case had be straight forward. Gruesome-but straight forward. The team had already finished their reports and it wasn't even 9pm. Tony stretched as he stood from his chair. "Ah- The evening is still young!"

Ziva snorted, "Going to pick up some hot hens?"

"Chicks, Ziva. And…no. I was actually thinking we could go out for drinks as a team." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder with a charming smile. "Who's game?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Tony, there are so many things much more interesting than watching you pick up women and getting drunk." He started to pack his gear. He had no plans for the night, but he seriously doubted any good would come from drinking around Tony. Tonight he wanted nothing but to be alone, to drown out his sorrows of being another year older. He closed his eyes- not one "Happy Birthday" from anyone besides Abby. Not that he would let himself care.

"Ah, like playing video games, _ElfLord?" Tony leaned against Tim's desk. "How about you Ziva? Are you game?" _

_Ziva eyed him. "I will give you one chance. Just one, any pranks or sly comments and I'm leaving." _

_Tony grinned then turned his attention to Tim. "Whada ya say McGee? A nice night with friends, or a night alone in your apartment wishing you were with us?" _

_McGee sighed. He was in no mood to argue with Tony. And an evening out with friends would be nice. He paused his thoughts, since when had he started to consider them to be friends. Abby was a friend. Ziva…was Ziva. Tony, well Tony could leave the team tomorrow and Tim wouldn't bat an eyelash. The man did nothing but put him down, though he had let up recently. "Fine. I'm with Ziva though- just one thing and-"_

"_Come on! I can behave!" _

_Tim rolled his eyes at Tony's whining as he followed Ziva and Tony to the elevator. Abby was waiting for them in the lobby. Abby greeted them all with hugs and they headed towards the parking lot. "So guys, I was thinking, we should take one car…I mean, parking is very tight at this place." _

"_No thanks. I don't trust Ziva's or Tony's driving and your hearse creeps me out." Tim unlocked his car with his remote. "I'll meet you guys there." _

_Tony grinned and threw his arm around Tim's shoulders. "Or, we could all take your car." _

"_No." Tim removed Tony's arm. _

"_I will drive separately." Ziva climbed into her car. "I'll follow you guys." _

_Tony and Abby both jumped and shouted "SHOTGUN" They turned and glared mock daggers at each other. Abby rolled her eyes, "I'll ride with Ziva, you can take McGee." _

"_Oh, joy." _

_The ride to the bar was quiet enough. Tony almost made some jokes about Tim's driving, but held his tongue. Tim glanced at him. "Thanks, Tony." He shook his head and Tony's confused face. "For inviting me I mean…Tonight's not a good night for me…" He grinned. "Forget it, Tony."_

_They pulled into a spot and parked, Ziva pulling in right next to them. "Hold on McGee." Tony rolled down his window, "Ziva, Abby. I need to talk to the Probie. Go ahead and get a table, we'll be right in." They shrugged, and went inside. _

_Tim could feel his hand clam up. Nothing good could come from Tony 'wanting to talk to him'. He watched as Tony started to rummage in his bag. "Tony. If this is about the file I corrupted this morning then save it. I made a mistake- I don't need you rubbing my face in it- again." _

_Tony looked slightly taken back. He stopped rummaging and looked Tim in the eyes. "Is that how I really come off? Some jackass?" Tim fought the urge to scoff. Tony sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out a small black box. "I- damn. McGee- well. Here." He shoved the box at Tim, keeping his eyes glued on the dashboard. _

_Tim cautiously took the package. He removed the top lid, his breath catching. He pulled out two tickets to an invite only exhibit at the Smithsonian. "Tony- I-"_

"_Happy Birthday, McGee." Tim noticed Tony looked a little nervous. "Abby mentioned last week that your birthday was coming up…figured I should get you something to make up for how hard I've been on you through the past few years." He frowned, and pointed a finger at Tim "No one knows about this, understand. Tell anyone and I will make sure you regret it."_

_Tim was speechless. Tony DiNozzo was being nice to him. "How did you know I wanted to go to this exhibit…how the hell did you get tickets?" _

_Tony wouldn't meet his eyes. "You were rambling about it a while ago. An old friend owed me a favor." _

_Tim felt himself blush a little, Tony had actually been listening to him. "Thank you, Tony. Really…it means a lot." _

_They got out of the car and made their way into the bar. "I don't have anyone to take with me, Tony." _

"_Well, find someone tonight then" Tony flashed a smile at Tim. "I'll help you!" _


End file.
